Project Country
by Twinsight
Summary: AU in which the modern countries were created in a lab. They were created as bionic weapons with special abilities in order to help with wars, but what happens when they ignore the number one rule they're given by their "father"? How will they fair in a world they aren't supposed to know yet? Rated T for violence scenes found later.
1. Free into the unknown

_This cold dark place, where I was born… So many things make me feel calmed… The heavy intoxicating smell of chemicals, the cold of the room, and the room being illuminated by the soft glow of many other test tubes… Ahh, how I wish that I could be in this sleep forever…._

The lights of the room came on as a scientist looked over a bunch of small test tubes, "My children… I see you're all doing well!" His "children" swam about in their test tubes, happy as could be. It was as if the slight moving of the liquid was enough to tell him something, "I'm glad to see you too…" His warm smile seemed to brighten the room even more…

Experiment Report

**Name:** Countries (as of further notice)

**Current conditions: **All stable

The Countries are bionic children that were recently created for study. Created from the DNA of several countries such as: Ancient Rome, Germania, Ancient Egypt, Ancient China, and Ancient Greece; these children had been created as weapons to help on wars in the future. Their current growth rate is slow, and they also seemed slightly active in their test tubes. No real information about when they will reach normal size, but no problems are seen up until now.

*The rest of the page is burned too badly for you to read anymore*

~~Lab~~

"Soon enough you will reach your real sizes…" the man continued, "It seems as though we'll have to get larger test tubes for all of you…" The more he thought about it, the more it brought a tear to his weary eyes. _They're growing up a bit faster than I expected, _he thought to himself as he carefully picked one of the test tubes up. "It had to happen one day though…"

~~1 Year later~~

Children ran amok inside the lab, all of them playful and full of energy. Their attention was called up by their "father" as he said, "Listen up, I know you're all curious ever since you got out of the test tubes," He stopped for a moment as he coughed, "but I have to explain this one rule to all of you. Until you are 15 months of age, you may not leave this building!" The children nodded comprehending everything their beloved "father" had said.

This was a promise easy to keep because their "father" meant the world to all of them, but they also were curious about the outside world. They wanted to see if everything on the outside was like this big room they had been enclosed in for a whole year. Controlling their power could wait, their curiosity was tugging harder the more they thought about it.

"What do you mean we're leaving?!" a young blond with strange eyebrows shouted, "Have you gone bonkers or something?!"

"No, nothing of the sort…" a boy about the same age with long blonde hair responded, "It's just that I am curious about the outside world!"

"We promised father that we would wait until we were 15 months old you twit!"

"We could just go outside with everyone else for just a bit…!"

"Fine, but we'll blame you if we get caught!"

The long-haired blond smiled in delight to have his brother in agreement. They gathered the rest of their brothers and sisters and looked for a door to the outside. "This has to be it!" the long-haired blond exclaimed as he pointed to the tall door in front of them.

"That's too bloody high you git!" the short-tempered blond yelled, almost holding the other in a choke hold.

"Let me get on your shoulders then…"

"No way that's happening you wanker!"

"Quickly, before we get caught!"

"Fine" the short-tempered blond agreed, as he let the other on his shoulders.

The doorknob twisted and the door clicked open, revealing a large grassy meadow. "WOW!" they all exclaimed at once, running out into the meadow. They took great interest in the flowers, animals, and the scenery. Although, they got a little too carried away when it came to running around and left the view of the laboratory. Many ran to places they didn't even know, it was such an amazing place!

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, I am just starting out this fan fiction after all. I hope to get your support, it'll help me get a bit more confidence to upload the rest of the chapters! :) I hope you all will bear with me if I am slow at uploading! *bows***


	2. That woman named Elizabeth

**Name: Arthur Kirkland (United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland)  
**

**Current age: 5**

**Condition: stable**

**Ability: Black Magic**

Arthur Kirkland was designed to see if the subjects could handle the use of a specific type of magic. This makes him a rare one of four subjects who know magic. He also says he can see other creatures in the room with him, but none of us can see them. This may be an addition to his ability, but further tests on his eyesight must be done to prove this.

Arthur has been good at using attacking spells dealing with elements as well as summoning demons from other dimensions. This makes him an ideal weapon to help on the sidelines for when the army needs backup. Currently, he hasn't shown any type of error or strange behavior. This makes us believe that he is a stable subject.

Much more is left to be seen from his magical abilities, but it has been noted he is also best with a sword at his disposal. His skills with a sword have been tested in speed, strength, and accuracy. He can also easily pin point locations that will leave fatal wounds or give blows that will cause death in seconds, making him a subject to be watched when handling this weapon. He seems to be rivaled with subject Francis Bonnefoy in terms of fighting skills, but up until now both have been evenly matched in all three categories.

~~In the lands of England~~

Arthur wandered around still in awe of how many tall buildings there were, at least in comparison to him. There were many people bustling around the place, with many almost trampling over poor Arthur. "B-be careful!" he said once when a bike almost ran into him. With him being as small as he was, getting around was going to be a bit harder than he had first thought. _Ugh, I am not getting anywhere getting trampled by these monsters they call vehicles! _He thought bitterly to himself, as he tried to get over the shock of the near bike accident.

As much as he looked around, he just couldn't scan this entire place out. He was almost beginning to think he was bugging out, but in truth the place was huge! Arthur suddenly felt smaller than he had before, why did he have to listen to that stupid Francis in the first place? From how frightened he was, he wanted to breakdown and cry in a corner. "Are you lost child?" a young woman with a very elegant dress asked him. Arthur nodded, wanting to get away from all these people already. He just wanted to be lulled to sleep by the chemicals in that small room he had always known.

"Do you have a family here?" the woman asked as she cradled the frightened boy into her arms. Arthur shook his head, calming down a little. "Is that so?" she continued, "Then I wouldn't mind being your mother of sorts. My name is Elizabeth…" Arthur barely caught the name of the woman as he was being put to sleep by the perfume damping her skin, a perfume that was almost as intoxicating as the chemicals in the lab. Elizabeth gave a slight smile as she began her walk home. She sang a song to Arthur, hoping that it would help him sleep better as well.

~~Queen Elizabeth's Castle~~

Little Arthur woke up almost in a daze. He thought he had dreamed of leaving the comfort he felt inside the lab, but he changed his mind the moment he took a look at his surroundings. _Where in the world am I? _He thought to himself, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His head was pounding as if it were split in half, and the room seemed to be spinning in a giant circle. "Ugh, my head…" he whined. Elizabeth came into the room, her dress as flowing and elegant as before. She frowned as she saw Arthur in pain and wished she could do something to help him.

"Is your head hurting?" She asked, trying to keep herself as calms as possible. Arthur couldn't see her well; all Elizabeth was to his eyes was this strange yet colorful blur. The only thing he could do was tell the truth, so he nodded his head. "I am saddened to hear that…" Elizabeth continued after seeing Arthur's reply.

"You did nothing wrong, so why do you worry so much?" Arthur asked, uncertain why the woman even cared about a boy she just met.

"Because I am your mother child…" she replied, embracing Arthur gently.

"My… mother, is that what you said? I'm not quite sure I'm hearing well…" Arthur asked, trying to hold back tears.

"Yes, and I will always be here if you need me…"

The headache Arthur felt moments ago had vanished when the woman held him, as if he wanted something to clear his uncertainty. Arthur couldn't hold his tears back either; he started crying without even realizing it. "There, there my child…. You're safe now…" She calmly said while stroking his shaggy blond hair. Arthur looked up at Elizabeth; the woman had started smiling the moment he let his tears roll down his face.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked, still bawling a bit.

"Because you finally seem to be telling me what's been bothering you child…." She answered, still stroking his hair.

It was strange that he felt comfort in the arms of a strange woman whom he just met that in the arms of his "father" whom raised him. Arthur wiped his tears, trying to seem a little more mature. "So, you're not going to send me back outside?" he asked once again, finding that he was growing tired of asking questions. Elizabeth nodded, giving him a smile that made him feel safe. _If this is my new home, I guess I can trust this woman…_ he thought to himself.

"So, would you like something to eat?" Elizabeth continued trying to console him, "I can give you some scones if you'd like." It was strange; he had never heard a name so strange before, but he thought he should at least try one since it was in his nature to be a gentleman. He just nodded after a while of fighting with his conscience and followed Elizabeth into the kitchen.

"Milady, who is this boy with you?" a guard asked as they walked down a long hallway.

"Oh, he's my new adopted son, haven't I told you?" she replied.

"Ah, and what might his name be?" the guard asked, looking at Arthur, who stood up to the length of his shin.

"Arthur, sir… Arthur Kirkland…" he managed to reply, even though the man's facial expression was a bit cold.

"He has such good manners! It seems he's going to grow up into a fine gentleman." The guard's face brightened a bit, giving Arthur the thought that he was a good man at heart.

"Ms. Elizabeth…" Arthur began as they kept walking.

"Oh please Arthur, call me mommy." She replied as she held his hand tightly.

"Okay then… mummy..." he said after a bit of struggle.

"Oh, you're just the cutest little thing!" She nearly squealed.

Arthur just didn't know what to say after that, he didn't know exactly how he looked. All he could think was that he was at least "cute" by his mummy's interpretation. "Cute, huh?" he softly said, barely realizing he did. Elizabeth looked at him, as if to say, "why not?"

"Of course I would think you're cute, you are my son after all." Her smile just made everything seem all the more comforting for Arthur. After the long walk through the hallway, they had finally reached the shiny and white kitchen. One of Elizabeth's personal chefs greeted her with a pleasant "Good afternoon, Milady" and another asked if she wanted anything.

"Oh, just some scones for the little one…" she answered quickly, "I think he'll like how you cook them."

Arthur just looked on; all of this bustling was new to him. It made him feel even smaller than he actually was, and not to mention it brought back the memory of almost being hit by a bike. All he wanted to do was hide from these people. "Mummy…!" he said almost in a whisper. Elizabeth looked at him, at first unsure of why he was calling her name.

"Arthur dear, these people won't do anything bad to you…" she said, "I should know, they've worked here ever since I became the queen…" Arthur was amazed at this news, was this woman really a queen? He had only briefly heard of kings and queens from the stories that were read to him, but his memory was a bit foggy on when he heard of such story.

"A true queen huh…" he said to himself, "so mummy is the queen of England!"

"I thought you would have known Arthur dear," Elizabeth said once again, "Are you not from around here?" Arthur could just nod, not wanting to tell a lie. He didn't want to leave Elizabeth either, but with the expression on her face it seemed she was amazed as well. "Where are you from then child?" she asked once more, "Surely your family is there, correct?" Arthur couldn't speak, he felt like he was drowning in a sea of doubt. He covered his ears; he didn't want any more questions clogging up his mind.

"I don't want to hear any more questions," he said, sounding almost short of breath, "The more questions I am told, the more I forget… please, just stop it!"

~~ More information on subject Arthur Kirkland~~

This subject cannot handle too much information, so we made sure his database was as small on information as possible. However, when we tried to teach him how to handle his magic, he kept saying he forgot something. These reactions prove the point that he will forget information that has been stored in his database a long time ago. Important information like his name, age, and ability have been kept inside a locked file to make sure it's not loss. We must have daily checks on his database to make sure that this disability doesn't corrupt the locked file.

~~Queen Elizabeth's castle~~

"W-what is my name again?" Arthur asked, slowly taking his hands away from his ears. A worried look arose on the queen's face, did something happen to the boy?

"Arthur…" she answered, almost afraid to say anything else, "Arthur Kirkland…."

Arthur closed his eyes, "Searching database…" he then continued with, "Backup file found, installing…."

Elizabeth was confused, but she didn't want to lay a hand on Arthur. "Mummy…" he said blankly, as if nothing had happened, "What's wrong, why are you all looking at me like that?" Everyone seemed to be worried about the boy; his behavior had suddenly turned abnormal. "Did something just happen?" he asked nervously, still looking around the room.

"My child," Elizabeth barely spoke, "do you not remember what happened to you?" Arthur just shook his head; he couldn't remember anything that happened. It was as if everything went blank and he was floating like a cloud. "My word," Elizabeth continued, "this is very bad. What if it's a genetic disease…?" The poor queen kept pondering aloud to herself, wondering what she could do for the poor boy at this time. All Arthur could do now was look; he had no reason to be panicked about something that he couldn't remember. At least, he was supposed to be programmed that way.

After the incident, Arthur plopped down on his large bed in the new bedroom they had ready for him. "All I am, is a bother to mummy, huh?" he spoke to himself, "Then that means I'm only making her worry, and I hate to see my dear mummy worried." Elizabeth overheard, a bit saddened by what she had heard.

**A/N: The second chapter it done. After being brain dead for a couple of hours at the most :) I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and remember to try to give me some support (suggestions on which country the next chapter should be about in the reviews would be lovely :) ) Anyway, until the next chapter!**


End file.
